Through Thick and Thin
by PastellRain
Summary: Haku Yowane and Neru Akita meet in Sunset Valley. Haku is a huge loser, and Neru's luck in life isn't that great either. They move in together, and their days together start. From being young adults, to having children, to old age, Haku and Neru are there for each other through thick and thin.


**Note** : So yeah, I started playing The Sims 3. It's been quite a ride... I made Vocaloids and myself, OCs, and even more of my favorite characters, only for my heart to get destroyed because *SPOILERS* ...yeah. I did get quite a few of my OTPs married and I got to watch them pee their pants a lot (don't judge me)

So yeah... Fanfiction about Haku and Neru in the Sims world. Possibly will contain Sims characters sooner or later. **This will also eventually have Luka x Teto in it!**

This Fanfiction will be about Haku and Neru's whole lives and their future family too, as opposed to slice-of-life.

So... let this long emotional (and very often funny) ride begin

* * *

Haku Yowane had been out of high school for a while, yet living on her own was a thought too distant for her to imagine.

Her mother did encourage her to start a new life in the next town (mostly just because she was sick of Haku's mooching), so that's what Haku did once she became the peak-of-ripeness age of twenty-two years old.

Sticking to her motto of traveling lightly, she left a numerous amount of things back at her mother's house, bringing along only her cell-phone and such.

But wait... Haku realized something. She didn't have a job! Her limited money was going to run out... how was she going to pay the bills eventually?

"I can't believe I forgot to get a job! I can't be a NEET!"

Haku was terrible at jobs that involved working in public, socially. She was much too awkward and inexperienced, even to be a cashier! Haku was terrible at speaking. Having to communicate with people was far too intimidating. She couldn't take it.

"Maybe I could make money off of my writing?" She thought. It was really the only thing she was able to do. But everything she wrote was far too juvenile. And just... bad.

"I did terribly in high school, and I can't even get into college." Haku sulked on her bed one night, trying to break her horrible writer's block.

"It's all because I'm so absent-minded all the time! My brain must be the size of a peanut! No, smaller than that! It's the size of a mitochondria! I don't even know what a mitochondria is! Aargh!"

To your right, wallowing in a fetal position on a cheap creaky bed, you will see Haku Yowane, Sunset Valley's epitome of failure. Let's take a closer look.

Name: Haku Yowane, or in her native language, 弱音ハク. Pronounced Hah-koo Yoh-wah-neh.  
Age: Twenty-two years ancient.  
Traits:  
-Absent-Minded (Her failure in high school was not due to laziness or apathy. She tried, she really did!)  
-Over-Emotional (She cries at 90% of flicks... but mostly because she's jealous of the actors!)  
-Good (And maybe a little too good. All she does is try to please others. She lacks dignity. Plus she can't fight.)  
-Artistic (At least there's that. But she's so absent-minded that it really doesn't show.)

And last and least...  
-Loser! (Self-explanatory.)

Haku Yowane is a huge loser! Her very presence makes the trumpets of failure play with such intensity, that everyone around her will know, Haku Yowane is a complete loser! Socially awkward, shy, and without any talents, plus things are always going wrong.

Let's check in on Haku one day, when she went to the art museum.

* * *

The day had started off pretty decent-pretty good for Haku, actually. A nearby house had a giving-away sale, and Haku got a bookcase, pre-stacked with intriguing long novels and shorter whimsical oddities alike, for a really cheap price!

Books, oh the joys of reading! Haku had never had the attention span to read a book before (which could be why she was such a shabby writer), but she loved them all the same. She was going to start reading them today!

She closed her eyes, rummaged her hand over the library of books, and picked one at random. It was a short romance novel, "A Magnetic Attraction". Haku was a peculiarly fast reader and read it in about an hour. It was gripping enough for her to get to the end of it.

The theme was about "opposites attracting", yet the two female lovers were of the same gender, and therefore couldn't exist in the dystopia. Yet at the same time, their attractions were almost magnetic. They started off hating each other, but soon they found themselves stuck together.

In the end, they had to part. (This was when Haku started crying.) But they were determined that one day, their "magnetic attraction" will lead each other back to the other one day.

Haku sat on the couch wiping her tears (as usual). She wondered what to do next.

"That book was heart-wrenching..." Haku thought. Usually when Haku cried, it also made her have to go pee. So she headed to the bathroom... to find that the only toilet in the house was still clogged and broken from early that morning!

"I can't use that!" She thought. "And I'm hopeless at repairs... I should call a technician.

Haku dialed the number, only to find out that the service was closed on Sundays.

"Oh... I could find one in public then."

But being the absent-minded person Haku was, she ended up completely forgetting she was looking for the bathroom, and instead became drawn to the Sunset Institute of Modern Art.

On the second floor, she looked at the sculptures. Some were neat, some were fantastic, and some made Haku feel as if maybe she weren't THAT bad of an artist. (Which basically meant they were bad.)

Haku was mostly drawn to abstract and surreal pieces. They took her to a different world, a world where she things she daydreamed about weren't stupid. The world where Haku and her strange mind fit in.

But in the corner, where there were very few people, was an ordinary sculpture of an ordinary toilet. That was when Haku finally remembered... she had to pee! Her bladder was ready to burst, so Haku scrunched her legs and ran to the ladies' room.

"Sorry, stalls are out of order!" A big sign of terror greeted Haku at the door. Now where was she going to go?

Haku decided to look for a worker to ask if there were any other restrooms, but got lost. At this point, it was an emergency. She was already leaking, and she couldn't move a single step without wetting herself.

And she just happened to be right next to the sculpture of the toilet.

Haku had to go so bad, that her mind wasn't functioning quite right. The sculpture of a toilet resembled a normal toilet so greatly. She took a flimsy, shaky step to the toilet sculpture, looked around, shamefully pulled down her pants, and...

Ah! Relief! Sweet, heavenly relief! Well, until Haku realized what she was doing...

When she pulled her pants back up, her face became such a bright red. She felt so ashamed.

"Oh no... oh no! I'm so terrible... did I really just do that?!"

Haku, disgustedly, looked in the bowl of the toilet sculpture. The proof was right there.

"Oh no! My mind just involuntarily told me it was okay, but... it was an EXHIBIT! Not a normal toilet!"

She would've rather had just wet her pants!

What could Haku do? She had nothing to clean it with. Should she turn herself in? Or run away and never come back? Haku decided to go with the second option, and hit the ground sprinting.

Suddenly,

"Hey you!"

Haku was grabbed by the collar of her shirt.

"Why are you here if you're just going to go pee-pee on the art?" The big, brawny man growled.

No words could come out of Haku. She stuttered, stammered, and buried her head in shame.

"It... it was an a-accident!"

"Accidents don't happen like that." The man said. Two more security guards showed up to the scene.

"Of all the vandals we've had so far, you're by far the most disgusting!" One of them said. "Do we really need to put a sign up that says to not pee on the art?"

"You're fined with 500,000 simoleons." A very serious-looking guy said. "Give us the money."

"I... don't have that kind of money, but... I-I could give you about... 18,000?" Haku squeaked.

And that was the story of how Haku humiliated herself, and lost her money.

She spent the following week living in her house like a hermit, too ashamed to even poke the whorl of hair atop her head out the door. Sunset Valley was a small town, and the news could have spread! The thought of such a thing happening made her feel sick to her stomach.

She just read more books on her bookshelf, which she would admit, was very relaxing.

When she finally built the courage to go outside her home again, she got greeted with a stack of local newspapers. Haku took one from the bottom, and almost fainted of fear once she saw one of the headlines!

"Local vandal pisses on art-literally!"

Haku screamed and threw the newspaper in the trash. It was a perfect throw, but she didn't care about that. Haku huddled up into a little ball of shame and humiliation and stayed like that longer than it would been practical.

"It's official, I'm The Girl Who Pissed on Art."

Haku began crumbling inside and started crying. Again. She was never going to forgive herself. Ever.

* * *

Haku Yowane woke up in the early morning to the sounds of footsteps, and of a loud appliance sucking in air. She opened her eyes and sat up stealthily on her bed like a cat. Was it a burglar?

Soon, she saw the "burglar" wearing a police costume. His big machine was pulling Haku's stuff inside.

"Sorry." He said. "I'm the bills person. You didn't pay your bills, so I'm taking your stuff."

Haku's dresser, gone! Haku's bathtub gone! Even Haku's favorite couch!

Haku started crying. AGAIN. She had so many memories with that raggedy couch!

Now that Haku didn't have a bathtub, she began relying on the showers in the local gym to keep up her hygiene. While she was going to the gym almost daily, she soon thought about maybe starting to work out a little! A membership to the gym cost a measly amount of simoleons, and it was going to be good for her, right?

Haku started out on the treadmill. She was a fast runner, but didn't have a lot of stamina. After maybe only about a minute, she was on the side panting.

"I'll get better..." She thought. Haku went on the treadmill again, tripped and fell on her side. She lay there motionlessly because she didn't know what to do. Everyone around (mostly big muscle guys) was staring at Haku. Nobody knew exactly what to say.

Except,

"Geez, really?" A voice said. It was rather high-pitched, and clearly did not come from one of the big muscle guys. Haku opened her eyes and saw a small blonde girl, shorter than her by a good amount of inches, and perhaps even skinnier than her, standing with her hands to her hips.

"If you can't even use the treadmill, how are you going to get in shape?" The girl said. Her words seemed harsh, but she at least helped Haku up when nobody else would.

"Ah, th-thank you." Haku stammered. She watched as the blonde girl started running on the treadmill next to her. She set it to a very high speed and ran with it. Her muscles moved so quickly, they almost created a blur.

"You see, I may be kinda scrawny, but I'm like this because I eat a healthy diet." The girl said, almost seeming to be boasting. "The first step of getting into shape is to stop eating things like fast food and candy."

Haku felt a pang of defeat. Those two things were the only foods she could afford right now!

"Fast food, like that stuff should really be called SLOW food. It makes you slow, I tell you."

Haku, who had an affinity for bad jokes, couldn't help but laugh a little. Her empty stomach growled audibly, which made her bend over in the pain of hunger.

"Ohh..." Haku moaned.

"Hey, have you even eaten today?" The girl asked Haku. She put her hand on Haku's stomach and pressed it, which made Haku feel a tiny bit uncomfortable.

"Girl! You're not going to get in shape by not eating anything!" The girl said loudly, making people stare. "How about I go back to your home. I'll cook something for you. I promise."

This girl seemed kind of... hot-headed and pushy. Was she really going to cook for Haku? Usually she would never take any chances, but she was so hungry... maybe this girl did mean well.

"I'm Neru by the way. What's your name?"

Before Haku could answer, Neru started joking.

"What? You're Hungry? Alright, Hungry. Take me to your house."

Haku laughed again. This girl's jokes were so bad... but so amusing!

Haku walked back to her house with Neru.

"So, really now. What is your name?"

Haku felt reluctant to answer. Even though her name wasn't printed in her infamous newspaper headline (she read through it, thank goodness!), she felt as though Neru could eventually find out... and tell everyone!

"Um... I'm Haku Yowane."

Neru suddenly burst out laughing.

"Haha, really? Your last name is 'Yowane'?" Neru snickered.

Haku turned red and sunk to the ground. What was funny about that?

"Wh-why is that funny?" She stammered.

"Yowane know why it's funny?" Neru asked.

Oh.

"Yo really wane know why it's funny?" Neru said again. "Oh Haku, Haku'd you do this to me? Haha!"

Haku, still embarrassed and anxious, slipped out a nervous laugh. Neru was just making silly puns. She was always cracking harmless jokes. Haku had to get used to that.

Neru thought Haku was awfully wishy-washy for some reason. Maybe she could help Haku build her confidence.

They arrived at Haku's house 4:00 in the evening.

"I'm sorry my house isn't much..." Haku shook. "I... to tell the truth, I'm kind of broke."

Neru sighed and went to Haku's fridge. It was close to empty, but there was still enough to be able to cook something with the right amount of resourcefulness.

"Old potato... some cheese, spinach, milk..." Neru pulled out the ingredients.

"Yeah, I think I could make something with this." She said.

Haku sat back on the dining chair like a lazy potato and looked through another novel from the bookshelf. (Not the couch, because she no longer had it). Neru had put on Haku's painting smock (using it as an apron) and was chopping away in the kitchen. Haku felt ashamed that she couldn't cook. She came to this town with no skills, and has to rely on fast food!

Soon, there was a savory smell wafting in from the kitchen. Haku was amazed, to say the least. The measly contents of her refrigerator DID amount to something, with the right chef!

Neru came back from the kitchen with a bowl of delicious-looking cheesy potato gratin! Haku's mouth instantly watered.

"Ah, thank you so much, Neru!" Haku gushed.

"Please call me Akita." Neru said. "That's my surname. I'll call you 'Yowane'. We're on a last-name basis for now, okay?"

"Um, okay."

Neru-er... Akita had done something so kind for Haku, but was still keeping her distance. Even though she seemed rough, she did care for Haku deep inside, right?

Haku eagerly took a bite of Akita's homemade-from-scratch potato gratin. It was a symphony for her tastebuds and gave her body such energy from the first bite! It was warm and delicious, Haku could hardly believe it was made out of the scraps from her fridge. In minutes, she devoured her whole plate.

Neru was about to take some for herself, but saw out of the corner of her eye how devastated Haku looked to have had eaten the last savory bite. She offered her plate to Haku.

"You can have the rest of it." She said. "Take it."

"Thank you... Akita." Haku said. She ate in awkward silence. Neru Akita sitting across from her made Haku feel a little bit wary of the way she looked while eating.

Neru walked to Haku's refrigerator, scrambled some eggs, and began to eat across from her. After they were done, Neru asked if Haku had a computer.

"It's a very old one... it may run slow and have viruses, but it's in the corner of my study." Haku said.

Neru went on the computer. Haku started sketching in her sketch pad. (She tried drawing the gratin she had just eaten. Food inspired her for some reason). She heard laughter and loud music coming from her study. Neru was probably just playing computer games.

Haku got lost in her drawing and soon realized that Neru was crashing at her house for a peculiarly long time. She was still enjoying herself on the computer, plus she had dug into some of Haku's candy. Haku even heard a few amateurish-sounding strums from her old guitar she never played.

"Um, Akita?" Haku peered in her study. The blonde girl had made herself at home and responded with a mischievous grin.

Was Neru taking advantage of Haku?

"It's seven-o-clock, should you be home now?" Haku asked politely. Neru's face suddenly fell.

"Yeah, well..." She started saying, "It's kind of hard to go back home when you don't have one."

Haku's pupils shrank the tiniest bit.

"Oh." She said, trying to hide her surprise. "I'm so sorry."

"I got evicted from my townhouse because I couldn't pay the bills because I shared my house and my housemates got sick of me."

"I'm sorry." Haku said. "So they kicked you out? That's insensitive of them."

"Yeah..." Neru said. "I've been getting by because I know how to cook with really cheap ingredients. I have a credit card but I can't afford a house."

"How about maybe working part-time?"

"I do work..." Neru spat. Haku could tell it was because she was embarrassed. "I cook at a fast food place. The irony is just..."

"Oh my." Haku said. "Well... at least you can cook. On the other hand, I don't even have the social skills to be a cashier."

"Maybe you can just try." Neru said. "It'll get you money."

"Well... um..." Haku was about to make a risky move. "Maybe if... never mind."

"What were you going to say?" Neru asked, curiously.

"I was going to say... maybe if we combine our funds, we could pay the bills for this house together? But that means..."

Neru suddenly screeched.

"Really?" She bounced. "I can live here?"

"Well, that is what my statement was going to lead up to." Haku said. But then the thought sank in. She was going to let this Akita live in her house!?

Neru immediately calmed down and cleared her throat, refusing to show any more out-of-character excitement.

"Alright, Yowane." She smirked, reaching out her hand. "We're housemates now. We're in this together."

Haku reached out to shake Neru's hand, put Neru pulled it back.

"I forgot. You don't know my secret handshake." She said. "Well, first you shake, then arm-wrestle, then turn your hand into a firework."

Neru pulled back her hand, spreading it out to show Haku an example of a "firework".

"And then, fist pump!" Neru said. "Yeah, you're doing it right!"

With a new housemate, Haku's life was going to go topsy-turvy. But this could be fun. Haku never had a real friend before. Maybe Akita could be her friend? Even though she took some getting used to.

"Oh, by the way." Neru spoke as she walked off, her back facing Haku.

"Now that we're housemates, I guess you can call me by my first name. Well, good night, Haku Yowane."

Haku waved to Neru, but then...

'Good night'?! Did that mean Neru was going to sleep? But Haku only had... one large bed and no couch!

"Ah, I'm sorry!" Haku stammered. "I only have one bed that fits two, so... we have to share the bed..."

* * *

 **Note** : Well, poor Haku. One scene was inspired by Haku's first trip to the art museum in my game... she peed herself! Later I noticed there was a sculpture of toilet and thought "LMAO what if Haku peed in that". Sorry for my somewhat gross mind. But... it's still the Sims' fault! They have pee accidents so much, it's practically a normal part of the game!

So yeah... The Sims 3 is fun... and sad. Expect this fic to get sad too, that's all I'm going to say.


End file.
